


Dance With Me

by Asgardian_princess_5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Frank Sinatra Music, John Watson is adorable, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_princess_5/pseuds/Asgardian_princess_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and fluffy reader insert with none other than John Watson because he's adorable! Some Frank Sinatra songs are mentioned because they were a bit of my inspiration for this piece, but all the credit for them goes to Sinatra and his amazing talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

You moved about the kitchen of 221B, busying yourself with baking a surprise batch of chocolate chip cookies for the boys. They'd finally cracked a particularly difficult murder case and you'd decided that they deserved a little treat, as did you for being their assistant. You thoroughly enjoyed the job and living in the same building as the boys and Mrs. Hudson, who was like a grandmother figure to you (but not your housekeeper, as she was quick to remind you on multiple occasions). There were occasional drawbacks, however. Like when you wanted to bake and had to venture into the refrigerator to find the eggs, which were hidden behind Lord-knows-what-type of experiments Sherlock had stored in there. 

You grabbed the two eggs that you needed for the recipe, grimacing as you pushed aside a small bowl of what looked like some sort of internal organ. Shutting the refrigerator door behind you, you traveled back to the table and cracked the eggs into a glass bowl. You then combined them with the dry ingredients and whisked the cookie dough completely before stirring in some chocolate chips. It looked delicious, but you mentally tried to restrain yourself from eating too much. John was always worried you'd get sick from raw eggs, even though you'd never been sick before because of it. You personally thought he worried too much about you in general, but it was sort of his job- he was a doctor and your boyfriend. 

Frank Sinatra suddenly came on your phone's playlist and you turned up the volume. You sang the words to "Fly Me to the Moon" under your breath as you placed little round scoops of cookie dough on a baking sheet and popped it into the oven. You pushed some stray hairs from your ponytail back out of your face as you stared at the mess you'd made in the kitchen. You sighed and grabbed some paper towels and began to clean the counters and wash some of the dishes. Suddenly, you heard the door to the flat open and someone entered. You smiled as you heard the familiar sounds of your boyfriend's footsteps and his keys dropping into the dish on the table near the door. 

"I'm in the kitchen, John," you called out to him. 

"I can tell," he said, smiling a little as he entered the room. "Sinatra, again?" 

"Hey! It's good music!" you defended. 

"I didn't say it wasn't," John said. "It smells good. What are you making?"

"Well they _were_ surprise cookies, but now you know about them, so I suppose they're not much of a surprise anymore."

John shrugged. "I would've found out about them eventually." He paused before adding, "You haven't been eating raw cookie dough again, have you?" 

You rolled your eyes and reached behind you for the half-filled bowl of dough and dipped a spoon in it. You stared at him almost defiantly while you ate the dough from the spoon. After you swallowed it, you spoke. "See? I'm not sick." 

It was John's turn to roll his eyes. "It takes longer than two seconds for symptoms to-" 

"Wait! Shut up a second," you interrupted your boyfriend, holding up a finger to stop him. You closed your eyes and smiled as the beginning notes of "I've Got you Under my Skin" (still Frank Sinatra) began to play. "This is my favorite song by him," you explained to John, who had looked adorably confused by your sudden interruption. 

"Well, then let's dance," he suggested. 

"What?" You were mildly surprised. John didn't strike you as the dancing type. 

"Dance with me." 

You walked over to him and placed your right hand in his left. He squeezed it lightly, smiling at you, and placed his right hand on your waist while you moved your free hand to rest on his shoulder. You swayed gently back and forth, moving in sync to the music, mirroring each other's actions. 

You locked eyes with John while you danced and smiled at him. He made you happy and you wanted him to know it, so you leaned in and kissed him. It was just a light brush of your lips against his, but it was enough to express your emotions. You pulled away gently and rested your forehead against his while you still moved gently to the rhythm of the song. "I love you," you whispered. 

"I love you too. Especially when you make me surprise cookies." 

You giggled. 


End file.
